


mornings with you

by ninemangoes



Series: haruki x akihiko oneshots [1]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Clingy Akihiko, Domestic Fluff, Drummer x Bassist, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Music, Musicians, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, band boys falling in love, breakfast time, slight jealousy, two men smoking in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemangoes/pseuds/ninemangoes
Summary: It's nice to be with you all the time. It's nice to be forgiven. It's nice to be a better person. It's nice to have these mornings with you.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Uenoyama Yayoi/Yatake Kouji
Series: haruki x akihiko oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> based off the end of chapter 28 when Haruki says, 'Let's go back to my place'.

During the devil's hours, Akihiko woke up at 4 am. A loud noise wasn't what disturbed his slumber. What bothered him was the absence of a certain somebody not sleeping next to him. As he slowly got up from Haruki's bed, he felt the stinging and sharp pain in his heart. His breathing became unsteady and his vision went blurry when looking all over the apartment to not see a bassist in sight. He became afraid.

"Are you fucking stupid?" The drummer asked himself as he leaned on the wall and slid his back against it to then fall to the floor. In severe nervousness, he aggressively ran his fingers through his hair and tightly held onto his scalp. "Of course, it was too good to be true. After hurting him because of the bullshit I put him through, why would he genuinely forgive me and...love me?" His eyes led to the door. "I don't deserve him; I'm such a mess."

On the counter was a MEVIUS cigarette brand box waiting to be used; Kaji snatched it and raced to the door. If his mind wasn't going to rest, he might as well let it work as he enjoys a good smoke. As he was about to reach for the doorknob, it abruptly turned by itself following with it opening by itself. On the other side of the door, someone was pushing it open. Haruki's messy hair was the first thing Kaji noticed, plus his night shirt smelling of cigarettes.

Haruki tilted his head, confused why he was standing there so bewildered. "Kaji?

In a shaky tone, Akihiko then embraced Haruki in a tight hug. "Idiot. You fucking scared me." His breathing was delayed and his embrace got tighter and tighter. It was as if his new lover would disappear in thin air if he let him go. "You really deserve better. I'm so lucky to have you, y'know. Shit, I'm grateful you even forgive me in the first place. God, what would I do without you?" Kaji's face was buried into his partner's shoulder. "Being able to hug you like this; to caress you and to kiss you, is something I'd never trade for."

Although Haruki was losing oxygen, he still wrapped his arms around Kaji, too. While Akihiko rested his head on his shoulder and rambled on, Nakayama ran his hand over Kaji's spiky hair. The man in front of him resembled a child who woke up from a nightmare. "You'd probably be homeless, that's for sure. Geez, what are you doing up anyways." He was given no reply but that was ok. As long as he can hold Kaji and him doing the same, that is enough for him. "You can be a dumbass but I know you're doing your best to change so I can't stay mad at you for too long." Just before he came back inside, his mind was preoccupied with Kaji and Haruki hoped to sort those thoughts while taking a quick smoke. "Also," Before continuing he looked down at Kaji's head still resting and his body being unusually still. "Wait, are you listening?" When Haruki positioned Kaji's face to look his way, he realized the bastard was snoozing. He knocked out on his shoulder the moment Kaji squeezed Haruki's waist.

__________________________

Nakayama was one to function with any amount of sleep whether that be 4 hours or 9. Currently, it was 9:38 a.m. Haruki only got another 2 hours of sleep but after that, he was wide awake.

Being little spoon has its disadvantages. For one, Kaji always locked Haruki in his arms. His face always stayed buried in the crook of Nakayama's neck and sometimes in his sleep, he'd softly kiss it. Once Kaji fell asleep and his arms was right where he wanted it; hugging Haruki, there was no escape. The bassist was stuck there. He can attempt to get off the bed as many times as he could but it never works out in the end. All he could do was use his phone to pass the time. Throughout that morning, he snuck pics of Kaji's sleeping face and texted Koji while.

Sometimes, it would slip past his mind that Koji is in a relationship now with Uenoyama's sister so when he suddenly got a text saying, 'Please stop texting Yatake, he's taken' with the middle finger emoji, Haruki was in such a confused state.

"Hey." His morning voice was always raspy, groggy, and deeper than usual. Kaji pressed his chest closer to Haruki's back. His embrace loosened when he woke up from his slumber. "Who are you texting?"

Nakayama never realized Kaji's love language is touch. He covered his red face with a pillow. "Good morning to you, too." His words were only slightly inaudible. "It's just Koji."

Akihiko murmured his greeting and peered over his lover's body to glance at his phone. "Have you been texting this entire time?"

"Only for an hour. It was hard falling back asleep."

Kaji clicked his tongue in annoyance and snatched Haruki's phone away then placed it on the table stand beside the bed. "You talk to him like everyday, give it a rest." When Haruki changed his position to face Akihiko, Kaji held his hand and kissed it. He was rewarded with a cherry-faced bassist. "So what do you wanna do today?"

The sound of a hungry stomach then disrupted their moment. The source was Haruki. Kaji primitively covered his mouth to contain his laughter but that was too impossible in the end when his stomach began to growl even more. He laughed out loud as Haruki punched his shoulder to shut him up. Suddenly Haruki was thrown over Kaji's shoulder and with a proud smile, Kaji told, "Since you're so hungry, let's make breakfast then. Should we cook something big?"

"Fuck off!"

_________________________________________

As soon as Kaji went through the kitchen cabinets to retrieve a metal, silver pan, it was clear what breakfast would be. "Lemme guess, garlic fried rice with sliced pork, green onion, and bits of egg?" Haruki asked in a snarky tone.

The drummer turned around to gape in awe. "How'd you know?"

Nakayama snickered as he scanned the fridge for the ingredients Akihiko needed. While he searched for the 12-count egg carton, garlic, pork and onion, he responded, "It's like the only thing you know how to cook."

Kaji rolled his eyes; he had to admit it was true. While Haruki busied himself, Kaji searched for a wooden cutting board and a knife. Along with the circular pan, he took out a small, rectangular one solely for the omelette he'd make then cut up to mix into the rice. "Then teach me other recipes since you're _such_ a great cook." He replied sarcastically.

"Shut it and take this." Haruki handed him a container that held the white rice from last night. "I'm starving so you better hurry up."

Kaji watched his partner relax his body onto the couch and turn on the T.V. that immediately showed the weather. It would be a sunny, cloudless day. Through Haruki's open balcony, the sun spilled its sunshine into the apartment complex. When realizing Nakayama showed no sign of further assistance, Kaji yelled, "Huh?! You're not going to help me?!"

Tuning out his partner's shouting, Haruki then suddenly thought, _These mornings with you will always be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> **a short domestic oneshot that i had in mind since i read the given manga! as much as i love uenoyama and mafuyu, i find akihiko and haruki's relationship more interesting and cuter! also compared to the guitar duo, the bassist and drummer are my favorites!**
> 
> **I wonder if any given fans would appreciate more wholesome moments or plot-driven oneshots? hm i'll just wait and see!**
> 
> **also the given movie finally came out on crunchyroll and it inspired me to make oneshots of the pairing!**
> 
> **hope this quick read was enjoyable! have an amazing day, loves! <3**


End file.
